Dinnertime
by ShamanQueenAnna
Summary: Look into my crystal ball...oooohhhhh...


So here we go again. I'm all kinds of wound up lately. But frustration in the workplace (plus Skittles and listening to "One Day, One Dream" incessantly)=mild inspiration. So here's a version of what I want to see in the future. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Characters=not mine. Personalities=not mine. World=not mine. Sappiness=all mine.

* * *

Kagome walked up to the house slowly. It was nice, well kept. Definitely lived-in though. A woman was hanging laundry with a young child at her feet. Her movements were fluid and fast, and she hummed while she performed her chore.  
  
"Well that's a fine sight. The finest taijya around is reduced to common housework," Kagome said.  
  
"It's a huge relief that I am just doing housework, and you know it. 'Finest taijya' indeed," Sango grumbled, but she smiled as she walked toward Kagome. Sango gave her a quick embrace and then stood back. "Well you are certainly looking well."  
  
"So are you Sango. In fact, from looking at you, you'd never know you have, what, five kids now?"  
  
Sango pulled a face. "You know that there are only three of them. For now anyway..."  
  
"Here, let me help you with this," Kagome said as she grabbed some clothes. "It is a bit of a relief to be hanging clothes instead of worrying about final exams in one world and taking care of problems in another. In fact, I think we have rarely done anything as normal as this."  
  
They hung clothes for a while in silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
They heard a silent gasp behind them. "I can't imagine what I could have done to deserve two beautiful women hanging my clothing."  
  
"I'm sure you did absolutely nothing. I am just doing this to help the poor children who ended up with you as a father," Kagome scoffed, trying to keep a straight face. It didn't last long however, as Miroku proceeded to give her a brotherly hug.  
  
"You don't come to see us enough," Miroku scolded. "The girls are growing up so fast. You won't believe it when you see them. Rena is practically a young woman."  
  
"I know, I know," Kagome said as she grimaced. "But you know how it is with classes and everything. Ok, well, maybe you don't actually know, but I'm sure you can use your active imagination to sort of get it..."  
  
Miroku and Sango merely exchanged glances.  
  
"Why don't you come and sit down?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'll get is something to drink and take tired looking boy inside to rest." Miroku scooped up his son and went inside.  
  
Sango and Kagome sat down. "Where are the girls?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Out slaying a particularly nasty youkai I believe," Sango laughed. "They fancy themselves quite the demon slayers, although I certainly hope those are skills they never have to use."  
  
"But you teach them all the same?"  
  
"Of course! Even if they never face a real youkai, and I certainly hope that is so, the skills and discipline are still useful. I cannot let my people's traditions be lost. I give them to my children to pass on to their children. Although, I think Miroku fancies that we will repopulate the entire taijya village ourselves."  
  
"Well, you've got a ways to go with only three children."  
  
"It's certainly not for lack of trying," Miroku said as he walked out of the house.  
  
"Houshi-sama!" Sango said as she blushed.  
  
"You're the one who married him Sango," came a familiar growl.  
  
Kagome's heart skipped a few beats. After all this time, the sight of Inuyasha still did that to her. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to relax. It's not like she didn't see him everyday.  
  
"Well, well, so you decided that you would join us Inuyasha. To what do we owe the pleasure?" Miroku teased.  
  
Inuyasha was unable to answer back as Sango was giving him a tight hug, a liberty he allowed very few people. "Just ignore him," Sango said.  
  
"Like I ever did anything else," Inuyasha replied. "You look exceptionally well for a woman stuck with Miroku."  
  
Miroku merely laughed. "She looks exceptionally well for a woman period."  
  
Sango opened her mouth to reply, but the entire group froze as a howl of pain filled the air. A great beast was fluttering to the ground as two girls ran after it, brandishing sticks. The older girl turned to Sango as said," Mother, did you see us? We killed the demon!"  
  
"Excellent job Rena! And just in time for dinner too," Sango said. She walked toward the fallen beast and knocked it with her foot. "What a nasty youkai it is. Not very attractive. I think it's kind of smelly too."  
  
Miroku walked forward slowly. "Did this youkai hurt you girls? It looks particularly evil...perhaps I should perform an exorcism..."  
  
The girls giggled as the demon shifted. "If that man comes anywhere near me..." it threatened.  
  
"Uncle, you're supposed to be dead!" the younger girl whined. "You can't talk."  
  
"Miki's right," Kagome said. "I'm afraid you'll just have to sit back and take it Kohaku."  
  
Material shifted as Kohaku stood. "Not likely. Besides, I believe Ane-ue said something about dinner. I for one am starving. It's hard work getting slain. Come on girls."  
  
Kagome watched as he walked toward the house. He had certainly grown tall over the years. Sango said he looked a lot like their father. She never said this to Kohaku however. For the last ten years Kohaku had lived happily with Sango and Miroku. They had given him everything he could possibly want, and he had been shown so much love. But there was still a part of him that could never forget all the things he had done. Even when laughing, his eyes had a haunted look to them. Sango had told Kagome in private that he had never forgiven himself, but he had learned to live with himself. That seemed to be the best they could get.  
  
Dinner in Miroku and Sango's house was a boisterous affair. Miki and Rena attached themselves to Inuyasha. Rena was trying to make him laugh while Miki just seemed interested in trying to tweak his ears. Sango and Miroku took turns trying to tempt their young son with food. According to Sango he was going through a phase where he was extremely picky. Kagome could remember the girls going through the same phase when they were two. With the others tied up, Kagome was free to talk to Kohaku.  
  
"So, off to see the world?"  
  
"Only a tiny part of it, I'm sure," Kohaku said as he smiled. His smile was so like Sango's-calm and sweet. His eyes differed from his sisters though. While Sango's had a serene and content look, Kohaku's eyes had a restless quality beside the ever-present shadow. "But, traveling around trying to help people seems a small price to pay for all the bad seeds I spread about when I was younger."  
  
"Well, you'll certainly have good company. Shippou's an excellent traveling companion."  
  
Kohaku laughed. "Every traveling taijya needs a faithful demon companion. In fact, he's so eager to go, I couldn't convince his to come eat with us tonight. He's starting out and we are going to have to go far fast to catch up with him."  
  
"So," Kagome said slyly, "how did Rin end up on this venture?"  
  
"She kind of invited herself," Kohaku shrugged. "But I suppose every traveling group needs a lovely lady such as yourself."  
  
"Well, I think your sister provided more beauty to our group than I did, but thank you anyway. Let's see...you have a demon, a pretty girl, and a taijya...so where's your houshi?"  
  
"I think one traveling Miroku is all this world can take," Kohaku replied.  
  
"I'll second that," Sango said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure that you will have a wonderful time Kohaku. Give Shippou a huge hug for me."  
  
Kohaku smiled again. "I certainly will."  
  
After dinner, Inuyasha and Miroku were volunteered to put the kids to sleep. Kohaku also went to bed as he had to make an early start in the morning. He gave Sango a kiss on the cheek and then retired. Sango and Kagome then went ouside to sit. It was a beautiful night, and Kagome closed her eyes to just soak it all in.  
  
"Hard to believe Kohaku is ready to go off on his own," sighed Kagome.  
  
'Well, he won't be alone. And I think it is important for him. Miroku and I have given him everything we could, but he's going to have to make his own place in the world. And he's certainly older than we were when we were out and about."  
  
Kagome smiled. "It's hard to believe that ten years have passed. You know, if you had asked me then what my life would be like, I would have never expected this. I mean, I live in two different time periods!"  
  
"Not to mention you have a lovely hanyou boyfriend that is willing to follow you across the two time periods."  
  
"Well, there is that," Kagome giggled.  
  
"However," Sango continued, "I understand your point. My life is vastly different from what I imagined as a child."  
  
"I should hope it's better," came Miroku's wry voice from behind them.  
  
"In some ways," Sango teased as the men took their seats. As Inuyasha wrapped his strong arms around her, Kagome was once again surprised at how things had turned out. They had certainly had some hard times, but they'd had some laughs too.  
  
Kagome tilted her head to look at Sango and Miroku. They certainly made a pretty picture. He had his arm around her waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. They looked so peaceful. But just now, Kagome was feeling the same way. She felt an unusual calm seeping through Inuyasha as well. Maybe Sango and Miroku's happy domesticity was rubbing off on them.  
  
"What a long, strange journey it's been," said Miroku softly.  
  
"But was it worth it?" Kagome asked. "I mean, think of all the things we have seen and done. So many lives changed for good and bad. So much evil. Was it all worth it?"  
  
"Absolutely," came a voice in her ear. Inuyasha's arms tightened around her. "Absolutely."

* * *

So, a couple notes:

1. The girls names come from my obsession with figure skating. Miki Ando is the current Japanese champ. Rena Inoue is half of the current US pairs champs. The boy gets no name because I couldn't think of any. Any suggestions?

2. Yes, I want Inuyasha to remain hanyou and for the well to stay open. Easy way out, I know...

3. Heehee...Shippou, Kohaku, and Rin-the Inu-tachi, next generation. Poor kids gotta have some fun though...

4. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
